Snow Wars
by Anne-Marie
Summary: Sarah isn't the only Williams child with magic friends.In the holiday cheer Toby and Frosty the Snowman begin a tradition involving lots of snow and a dozen elves. A fun little story!


*~*~*~Snow Wars*~*~*  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Prequel to UnicornLady's "All I want for Christmas is You" found here:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1141808  
  
Which was a response to my Xmas challenge last year, see how things come full circle?   
  
A Toby story 'cause he just doesn't get nearly enough.  
  
Author: Anne-Marie  
  
Toby had his face pressed against the big window in the front room, he was looking outside at all the dead grass and dry leaves, occasionaly a bit of a breeze would shift the leaves around. Sarah had promised to come home for this Christmas but something had popped up last minute, lately it seemed like she was avoiding coming home. He scowled at the blue sky, why couldn't it at least snow? They were in New York, what good was it being that far up north if he couldn't have snow on Christmas?  
  
His parents had left him alone while they delivered cookies to some of his dad's buisness partners. His aunt was supposed to be watching him, but Aunt Betty was a little to excited about the egg nog and was now passed out for a little "nappy-poo" in the guest room, he could hear her snoring from his perch. If Sarah had been there they could have watched a movie or something, instead he was stuck, watching dried leaves with a pickled aunt. Fed up he got up and shoved on his winter ware, sunny it might be but warm it wasn't.  
  
The wind picked up as he shut the front door behind him, his hair blew in front of his eyes, blinding him momentarily. His mother was having a fit daily because he had refused to get his hair cut for the last several months. He wasn't thirteen for nothing afterall, it was time he got to make a few decisions on his own.   
  
"Holy crap!" He looked around him in wonder, in that second of blindess the ground had been blanketed in snow. That wasn't even the most surprising thing, a freak snow storm was one thing, but infront of Toby were about a dozen stocking capped, pointy eared genuine Santa's workshop elves. That was all they could be because they were not only throwing rapid fire snowballs at each other but at a giant, tophat wearing carrot nosed snow man, who was giving as good as he got.  
  
A stray snowball smacked Toby right in the nose, "Hey!" he walked over to the group slowly they stopped, his gloved hands resting on his hips, the red of his cap dusted with melting snow.  
  
"Sorry about that kid," The snowman offered apologetically. Toby arched an eyebrow, the blue in his eyes giving a wicked twinkle. In a movement of quickness only a thirteen year old boy who had been cooped up with a drunk maiden aunt all day was capable of he bent over scooping up a ball of snow and lobbed it at the snowman.  
  
"You don't know how sorry yet," Toby shouted with a grin, automatically taking captiancy of about half the elves as the snowman lead the other half.  
  
"That's right kid!" one of the elves shouted as he jumped throwing a snow ball with each hand, momentarily turning the snowman into a snowwoman with his accurate aim. Toby snickered as the snowman swatted the snowballs off his chest, while the elves kept up the volley. On the other team Toby could see that one elf was standing on another's shoulders his snowballs hitting some of the elves on his team that were further back. Lifting up a handful of snow he carefully gauged the distance and lobbed it towards them.  
  
"Score!" Toby jumped as both elves toppled over into a snow covered bush behind them. However he was quickly over run by the remaining four elves rapid firing little snowballs at him, driving him back. It almost stopped him from seeing the other two emerging from the bush, one had a twig sticking about a foot out of his hat the other's sweater was completely covered in leaves. He snickered even as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Okay, okay, truce!" Toby squealed as he felt a few of the elves bouncing on his chest, he tried to push himself up but a small pinkened face with pigtails coming out from under her cap was pressed to his nose.  
  
"You mean that kid?" He could tell she meant buisness, he nodded, blue eyes wide in earnest. She bounced up, doing a victory dance on his stomach with him wheezing beneath her, he could hear the other elves he had had been fighting with booing while the snowman's team cheered. A shuffling sound made its way towards him, a large white snow hand extended towards Toby.  
  
"Well get on up kiddo," the snowman boomed as he pulled Toby to his feet. "That was Holly she rather likes to gloat, I'm Frosty by the way, the snowman, except when certain elves...well anyway." A giggle was heard, behind Toby, who had a hard time not snickering.  
  
"And he's Toby!" the elf that had thrown the two snowballs onto Frosty bounced, "Last year you wanted a new baseball bat and a dog. Sorry about the dog, Santa had to stop with the animals after someone asked for a pink elephant." Toby shrugged. The elf scrunched his nose, "And I don't have pooper scooper duty anymore, the reindeer are bad enough..."  
  
"that's okay, my mom is allergic to them anyways." He gave the snowman an impish look, "This was much funner anyways. Can we do it again?"  
  
"Careful kid, you keep looking like someone I know." The snowman gave Toby a suspicious look.  
  
"Heeehee! Yeah Frosty here was running from him and joined our snow war to escape. Jareth always knocks his hat off, this the twelfth or thirteenth year he's tried to send you somewhere?" Frosty scowled.  
  
"That Goblin King, just because he thinks Santa is ignoring what he wants, smacks my hat off every year, I can't tell you the places he has sent me. Once I ended up in a snow globe, that was not fun, let me tell you. Everytime I reformed myself I got all shaken around again, I had to wait till Valentine's day before they got bored of me long enough to escape." Toby gave the snowman a sympathetic look. The wheels in the thirteen year old's head were turning. A goblin king who had been wanting Santa to give him something for basically all of Toby's life. It was no coincidence.  
  
"Hey, Frosty, if you and the elves come and get me next year for the snow war I think I can help you with your problem then, it will take a while to get this to happen I think." He tapped his chin with a gloved finger.  
  
"You know something don't you kid?"   
  
"I think I do."Toby smirked.  
  
"We'd come and get you anyways kid," one of his teammates said, patting Toby's leg, "Not everyone is willing to fight against the snowman in a snowwar."  
  
"Cool!" Toby grinned from ear to ear, he still had a snowball clutched in one hand he tossed it happily recatching it. Frosty's eyes widened, bright blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, gloved hand around a white shimmering ball of snow, instead of glass....this kid really did know something. Frosty almost lost his flakes when Toby rolled the ball up one arm and back down, passing it from finger to finger.  
  
"Where'd you learn that kid?" Toby looked at the snowman confused.  
  
"Oh, this?" He demonstrated it again, with Frosty nodding, "I dunno," he shrugged, "I have these dreams about this room with stairs, and this man who sings to me, and he has crystal balls, I think I picked it up from him, if that makes any sense?" He shrugged. Of course it made sense though, Toby might have been able to pass his dreams off as just that, except for the way his sister reacted when he did it one day with a baseball. Projectile fruitloops were not a pretty sight...or easy to get off of ceiling paint for that matter. His mother still scowled at her stepdaughter everytime she looked up and could see faint rings of red and blue on her otherwise pristine paint.  
  
One of the elves bounced over to Frosty a watch on her wrist beeping out "Up on a house top."  
  
"We gotta go, snowman. Santa is calling an emergency workshop session. "  
  
"Okay, okay. Same time next year okay, kiddo?" Toby nodded as the elves all gathered around Frosty, Holly perched on the snowman's shoulder, with a wink all the snow was gone, and so were all of the elves and the snowman.  
  
Toby grinned, tossing the snowball again. Next year, his team would win. 


End file.
